1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a header transport bracket assembly.
2. Description of the Background Art
Modern grain harvesters are large and complicated pieces of machinery that are used to harvest large quantities of grains and crops of all types. Harvester size has increased over the years as farm sizes have increased, in an effort to increase farming efficiency and to reduce the man-hours needed to raise crops. Some of the many crops harvested by machine are corn, wheat, soybeans, and oats, for example.
A grain header is essentially the frontmost mechanism of the harvester, cutting the grain and feeding it into the harvester for threshing. The header size determines the swath or width of cut of the harvester, and therefore the rate at which a crop can be harvested. Headers can be disconnected and removed from the harvester for purposes of maintenance, selection of an appropriate header, or transportation, for example. The header commonly is wider than the rest of the harvester, and presents the greatest problem when transporting the harvester. Header removal therefore enables easier and safer transportation of the harvester by transporting the header independently of the rest of the machine, allowing the header-less machine to be narrower and therefore easier and safer to move by road.
Headers may be independently handled and transported by putting a header on a header transport carriage having a frame, wheels, and a hitch. Because a grain header is an expensive piece of machinery, it must be properly supported during handling and transportation. Typically, a grain header has a backbone or main tube extending along the rear of the header that carries most of its weight. In addition, corn headers (a type of grain header) commonly have legs or feet that extend below the backbone of the header. Headers may be safely transported by a header transport carriage that supports such a backbone or main tube.
There remains a need in the art for an improved header transport bracket assembly for supporting a variety of common headers.